


Makings of a Family

by BuzzCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (but it's a surprise to both), Cuddling & Snuggling, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Pregnancy, Sunday morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Steve are having a lazy morning in bed when Phil Coulson needs her to come into work. Bloodwork run on her turns up a couple of new surprises and suddenly Darcy has the makings of a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makings of a Family

Darcy lay on the bed, smiling lazily and letting Steve twirl his fingers in her hair. He didn’t have a mission, Darcy wasn’t being detained for science. It was a lazy Sunday morning, something neither of them got to enjoy very often. Darcy snuggled closer to Steve, her head on his naked chest,

“Keep messing with my hair and it’s going to need brushing and then I’ll be annoyed. Post-sex hair is hard to unravel as it is.” she said sleepily.

“I guess I’ll just have to help you with that.” he replied. Darcy smiled,

“And then I’ll be happy.”

“Didn’t I already make you happy?” asked Steve, his tone dripping with innocence. Darcy laughed,

“You know you did. Multiple times, as a matter of fact.”

“A fact I pride myself on greatly.” said Steve. Darcy kissed his chest and put her ear back against his heart,

“You should.” The two of them lapsed into silence, Steve still twirling Darcy’s hair around and around his fingers. Darcy was almost asleep when the soft rumbling of Steve beneath her made her look up at him sleepily,

“Sorry, dozed off for a sec. What’d you say?”

“I wish you could have met my mother.” he said quietly. Darcy could almost see the flickering newsreel of the past playing in his head and she nodded,

“From what I hear, she was a very nice person.”

“She’d have loved you. Maybe have been thrown by some of the words that come out of your mouth, but liked you nonetheless.” said Steve. Darcy sighed, nuzzling her human pillow,

“I’m glad you never met my mom. She was a mess. A very drunk mess.”

“I’m sorry.” said Steve after a pause. Darcy shrugged as well as one can when lying on a bed,

“It’s okay. She tried to do her best by she, I know she did. She showed up to my high school and college graduations sober. She loved me, but I guess she saw some shit she wasn’t going to forget without a little liquid help.” Darcy lay there, thinking. Steve’s arm pulled her a little tighter to him and Darcy went willingly.

“And your father?” he asked. Darcy shook her head,

“Never around. I don’t think he even knew she was pregnant. Your father?”

“Dead before I was born.” said Steve.

“I’m sorry.” said Darcy, throwing her arm across his chest and hugging him as best she could. Steve hugged her back,

“It’s alright. It was a while, even for me.”

“I know. But it still, you know, sucks.”

“Yeah.” The two lay there a little longer before Steve sighed, sliding out from beneath Darcy’s head and standing up, “I think it’s time for breakfast.” he said, stretching. Darcy sat up, holding the duvet to cover her modesty. Her curls fell to her shoulders as her eyes swept up and down Steve’s body,

“I don’t know about you, but I think I’m looking at breakfast.” she said. Steve turned around and winked but still made his way out to Darcy’s kitchen. He still wasn’t wearing anything. Darcy brought the duvet with her as she followed him into the sunlit kitchen. Steve stood in front of the cupboard, inspecting the contents. Darcy walked until she was directly behind him, wrapping her arms around him until they were both enfolded in the comforter. She snuggled against his warm back, “You know, it’s still Sunday. We could scramble some eggs,” she kissed one shoulder blade, “make some toast,” the other shoulder blade, “go back to bed,” she kissed his spine, “ and marathon some Lord of the Rings.” Steve turned to face her,

“Or, we could—“ Just then, Steve’s phone rang. Darcy grumbled as he grabbed it off the kitchen counter,

“Steve Rogers speaking.” There was a pause, a quirked smile, and he held the phone out to Darcy, “It’s for you.”

“Me?”

“It’s Coulson.” he said as Darcy took the phone. She put it to her ear,

“Agent iPod-Stealer! You know, I was wondering if you’d ever admitted to yourself that Star Spangled is mine and that you were never going to get to replace the shrine with the real thing.” There was a tense voice on the other end of the phone,

“Miss Lewis, we need you to come in immediately.”

“What, Jane run out of Pop-Tarts? Have too much coffee?”

“This is about something else.”

“Oh yeah? What’s so incredibly important that you need me to come in on a Sunday morning when you _know_ I was cuddling with my incredibly hot boyfriend?”

“It’s classified.”

“You know what else is classified? My Sunday plans. The only non-redacted part is that they don’t include SHIELD.” Darcy hung up the phone and set it on the counter with more force than necessary.

“Coulson wanted you to come in?”

“Yeah." Darcy tried to run a hand through her hair. It got caught in a snarl and she gave up. Darcy looked up at Steve with a suggestive grin, "Of course, on this particular Sunday morning, there’s only one kind of coming I intend to be doing.” She dropped the duvet from around her shoulders as she walked toward Steve, backing him into the bedroom. Steve sat on the bed and grabbed Darcy’s waist, pulling her to the bed. He made room for her to fall, then covered her with himself as soon as she hit the sheets. He leaned down to whisper in her ear,

“You know, we don’t have work for another eighteen hours. What do you think we could do with ourselves, a Netflix queue, and eighteen hours?”

“Well, I don’t know where Netflix comes into this, but I know you and I could—“ Just then, the doorbell rang. Darcy pushed Steve off of her, storming to the door and was about to open it naked when Steve hurriedly wrapped the comfort from the kitchen around her and got his own naked self out of sight. Darcy barely wrapped the duvet around her like a towel before wrenching the door open. Coulson stood on the other side of the door. Darcy jumped,

“Jesus! What the hell are you doing here? I just told you five minutes ago that I’m not coming in today! Steve is the only one who’s coming in and if you left us alone _like decent bosses do on weekends_ , we could get around to that!” Coulson’s expression remained unchanged, despite the innuendo. When she paused for breath, he said,

“Miss Lewis, we require your presence in the lab this morning. I have a car waiting downstairs. Get dressed and follow me.” Darcy glared at him,

“Fine. Just…stay there. Don’t come in.” Darcy stepped back to go to her bedroom and she heard shoes starting to make their way across her carpet. She turned and held up a finger at the Coulson who had been making his way over to her couch. The couch that a very naked Captain America was hiding behind. Darcy shook her head,

“Agent man, go back to the doorway.”

“Why?”

“Because Captain America is buck-ass naked in my living room and I don’t think he’s comfortable with the proximity that was about to happen.” Coulson turned red and silently walked backward until he was again standing in the doorway. Darcy hurriedly threw on underwear, a ratty college sweatshirt, and sweatpants, grumbling to herself the whole time. She pulled on socks and went back into the living room to see Steve silently shaking with laughter behind the couch and Coulson still looking incredibly uncomfortable in the doorway. Darcy grabbed her purse and coat from the peg by the door, saying,

"Steve, I'll be back eventually. Then we'll have lots and lots of really great sex and watch lots of Netflix. Don't forget to feed Sleipnir, 'kay?"

"Okay." said Steve from behind the couch that Sleipnir the cat had jumped up onto. Darcy smirked as Coulson cleared his throat and said,

"Good day, Captain."

"Same to you." said Steve, reaching a hand up from behind the couch to wave in the general direction of Coulson’s voice. Darcy snickered as she followed Coulson down the hall,

"On a scale of one to ten, how awkward was that for you?"

"A nine."

"Not a ten?"

"No, miss. If you please, step into the car." said Coulson as they reached the curb. A black Humvee was waiting for them, which Coulson opened the door to. Darcy reminded herself that if SHIELD got a lot sketchier than it already was, she still had a taser in her purse if things got serious. She slid into the car. Coulson followed her and they were off through New York City. After sitting in awkward silence for a couple of minutes, Darcy said,

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me what's going on?"

"It's still classified. We need to double check a few things."

"Couldn't you have done that before you hijacked my weekend?"

"We needed to check a few things. It is urgent and I assure you, you will want to know the results if they are as I suspect."

"You know, somehow that explanation didn't make me less curious." But no matter how much Darcy pestered him, Coulson refused to say another word. Ten minutes later, they pulled into the SHIELD parking garage. Darcy got out, hands on her hips. Coulson led her without a word through the labyrinth of the SHIELD basement until they reached a flight of stairs. Soon they were standing in front of a familiar door:

"'The Med Lab'? You brought me in for a second physical? What, did your guy get my breast dimensions wrong the first time around and needed another half hour examination?" Still Coulson said nothing. The doors slid open and Darcy stepped in to the cool room. A nurse was already there, setting up a needle. Darcy took off her coat and rolled up her sweatshirt sleeve, "Vampires, the lot of you. Stealing my weekend, then stealing my blood. I already sold my soul, so you might have to work that out with a third party who shall remain unnamed." said Darcy as the nurse drew blood. Neither the nurse nor Coulson said anything. The silence was starting to truly unnerve Darcy. What was so grave that they were so quiet? SHIELD was a bit of a douche, but even they had the sense to respect the weekends of the average employee, Avengers notwithstanding. The nurse took the sample of blood and said to Coulson,

"We should have results in an hour."

"Alright. Darcy, if you'll follow me."

"No. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me what's about to happen to my blood."

"It is about to be examined for certain markers." said Coulson. Darcy rolled her eyes,

"Yeah somehow, that's still not helpful. Do I have a deadly disease? Do I need a will?"

"To the best of my knowledge, you have no reason to fear for your life." said Coulson. Darcy could see the small smile threatening at the corners of his mouth. She nodded, settled back in her chair, and crossed her arms,

"Good. We have to wait an hour?"

"Yes."

"Is there somewhere more comfortable to wait? My butt has already gone to sleep." said Darcy, shifting in the uncomfortable chair. Coulson opened the door and gestured at it,

"Let me lead the way." Darcy followed him out of the med lab and back to the hallways that looked identical to her but he navigated with ease. Finally, they stopped at a door just like the rest. Coulson unlocked it and stepped in, flicking on the lights. Darcy looked around,

"You have an office?"

"I am a government paper-pusher." he said. Darcy snorted,

"Yeah, if you're a paper-pusher, I'm Beyoncé." said Darcy, plopping down onto the couch. For an office couch, it was surprisingly comfy. She pulled out her phone and started in on the latest iFunny. But her mind wasn't on what she was seeing. Questions were whirling in her mind, each new one more ridiculous than the previous. Was she sick? Just because it wasn't deadly didn't mean it wasn't serious. Did she have some sort of crazy genetic mutation? Was she a mutant? Were the X-Men real? If Thor was currently dating her previous boss, it was possible. Darcy was ridiculously too far down that rabbit hole when the nurse walked in, carrying a manila folder. She handed it to Coulson. He looked at her,

“Confirmed?”

“Yes. Both.” said the nurse. Coulson’s eyes widened infinitesimally,

“Both? Did you double check the tests?”

“Ran it three times total, sir.” said the nurse. Darcy squirmed in her chair, fairly certain that it was impossible for them to be more cryptic. Coulson tore through the report. He must have found what he was looking for because he froze for a moment. His shoulders relaxed and with a sigh, he picked up his phone. He put it to his ear for a moment. Someone must have answered because he said,

"It's true. Tests just confirmed. Can you bring him in?"

A pause.

"Do you want to tell him before he comes?"

Another pause, though this time Darcy could hear a fretful sigh.

"I'll see you then." Coulson hung up the phone. Darcy stared at him,

"What? Tests just confirmed what?"

"Just give me a few minutes, Miss Lewis." Coulson stood and left his office, taking the report with him. Darcy fidgeted with her phone, too distracted to play games. She pulled out her phone and dialed Steve's number,

"Hey! What's going on?" said Steve as soon as he picked up. Darcy took a deep breath to calm herself, but it didn't help. She said,

"I don't know. They drew some blood and then a nurse did something to it and then Coulson called someone to say that the tests confirmed something and there was something else they tested for and now someone is coming in and I almost think I should make a run for it but I'm in the basement and I know I'd get lost on my way out and--"

"Darcy, calm down! Is Phil still there?"

"No, he's out somewhere."

"Okay. I want you to stay there, okay? Where are you in the building?"

"I'm in his office."

"Alright. I'm going to come over."

"Okay. Thank you." said Darcy, her voice small. SHIELD had always terrified her on some level. She knew that there was so much she didn't know about them. For all she knew, they'd been dosing her with LSD since she'd been hired and now she was ripe for the harvest for some crazy science experiment.

Darcy continued to come up with more and more terrifying scenarios until there was a knock on the door. Darcy jumped up and answered it. Steve was on the otherside, gleaming with sweat and only slightly out of breath. Darcy threw her arms around him and he pulled her close, picking her up and squeezing her tightly before setting her back down. Darcy sighed,

"I'm really glad you're here. Coulson hasn't been back but I'm pretty sure that I'm the next Avernger because if they've been dosing me with the right stuff for the past months they could have royally fucked up my biology."

"You've not been dosed."said Steve, though he wasn't sure. He wanted to reassure Darcy, but this was something completely out of left field. He sat next to Darcy on the couch and neither of them said anything. Coulson eventually came back. He didn't bat an eye when he saw Steve sitting on the couch. Coulson walked in, followed by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Pepper was silent, but Tony was midsentence,

"--the hell you think you're doing with me, Coulson. That blood you took? I could have sold that for millions on eBay! Hear me? Millions! I expect to be compensated by vampires like yourselves." said Tony, sitting in the chair next to Pepper. Coulson sat at his desk, folding his hands in front of him. Darcy gripped Steve's hand a little tighter. Now she was properly confused. What the hell was Tony Stark doing here?

The room was silent, save Tony's rambling, for almost a minute before Darcy said,

"What's this about?"

"Well..." Coulson suddenly became engrossed with straightening one of the pencils on his desk. Pepper sighed,

"Phil, just tell them. Tony isn't patient and I doubt this was what Darcy had planned for her Sunday." she said. Darcy nodded,

"Yeah! Agent man knows what I had planned and no part of it involved SHIELD."

"LewisisStark'sdaughter." he said in a rush. Tony shut up and Darcy's eyes bugged. She stood up slowly,

"You wanna run that one by me again?" she said. Coulson took a deep breath,

"Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's daughter.” The room was silent. The gears in Darcy’s mind were whirring, then she said,

“You said that two things got confirmed. What else?” she asked slowly. If he told her that her real mother was Superwoman, Darcy was going to flip her lid. Coulson shuffled the papers on his desk some more, unable to make eye contact,

“The tests say that you’re pregnant.” he said. Darcy’s jaw dropped. Tony whipped around to look at Coulson,

“Are you telling me that I’m a father and now I’m going to be a _grandfather_?” he said. Darcy ignored him. She slowly turned to look at Steve. This wasn’t something they’d talked about. One time, after an amazing bout of sex, they’d agreed that both of them eventually wanted kids. But that was it. Darcy assumed that it probably wouldn’t happen until Steve had stopped going on crazy life-endangering missions, but…

“Darcy?” he said softly. Darcy shook her head,

“I don’t know. I’m on the pill and we always use a condom, but,” she stopped rambling as she watched Steve’s eyes slowly light up with hope, just the tiniest bit. She nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, let’s have a baby.” she said, nodding slightly. Steve wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could. Darcy buried her face in his shoulder, laughing and crying. They were having a baby. She felt a slight dampness on her scalp and realized that Steve was crying too. Someone cleared their throat and the two pulled apart. Darcy’s hand fell to her belly and she marveled at the fact that, somewhere in there, was the makings of a baby. Then it hit her all over again: she had a father. A filthy fucking rich superhero father who was currently staring at her. Darcy tucked an errant curl behind her ear,

“Hi.” she said. Tony seemed to almost choke on the word,

“Hi.” The room was silent for a moment. Pepper Potts, ever ready to take charge, said,

“Well, why don’t we all go home and have dinner later? Just to give everyone a moment to…absorb.” Steve nodded,

“Yeah, sounds good. Darcy?” he said. Darcy nodded wordlessly, letting Steve help her up from her chair. They paused at the door. Darcy turned to the rest of the group,

“Laters, then. Agent iPod, not invited to dinner.” she said. Coulson acknowledged her with a slight bow of the head. Darcy’s gaze flicked to Tony, who still looked pretty shocked. She did her best to give him a smile, but it probably came out as more of a grimace. Darcy based her assumption on the fact that that was what his own smile looked like. Darcy and Steve left. Steve led her through the maze of office hallways until they emerged into bright Sunday sunshine.

“I ran over, so we don’t have a car.” he said apologetically. Darcy shrugged,

“Fine by me. Let’s get breakfast before we go home.”

“Cream cheese bagels?”

“God, you know it.”

 

After a silent breakfast, the couple arrived back home. They walked to the bedroom. Steve tucked the comforter back onto the bed while Darcy took a shower. Steve lay on the remade bed, unable to believe what had happened. That morning, they were a happy couple. They’d only been dating for a year or two, but Steve had been thinking about buying a ring for the past couple months. Now, they had a baby on the way. And Tony…Tony was potentially his father-in-law. Steve shuddered; he knew there’d be hell to pay for knocking up the man’s daughter. He seriously doubted that times had changed that much.

On the other side of the bathroom door, Darcy was having a similar freak-out. She leaned her head against the shower wall, letting the water wash down her. She was going to be a mother. A baby. Tony Stark was her father. She and Steve were having a baby. She had a father. The two revelations chased each other around and around in her mind, circling until Darcy almost felt dizzy. When the hot water turned lukewarm, Darcy shut it off and toweled off. She stepped out of the steamy bathroom and immediately put on her pajamas. There’d be time later to organize a where and when for dinner, but right now she just wanted Netflix and a cuddle. Steve seemed to have similar plans. He already had the TV set up and was wearing his boxers and nothing else. When he saw her, he turned back her corner of the bed. Darcy practically ran to it, jumping in and cuddling up to him. Steve’s arm fell around her and Darcy felt herself calm slightly once she was enveloped in his scent. Without meaning to, tears started forming in Darcy’s eyes. Steve looked down at her, gently pulling her chin up and Darcy looked at him with watery eyes. His brow furrowed,

“Darcy, are you okay with this? I mean, it’s not like we planned it.”

“No! I mean, yes. I mean…look, I’m glad we’re having a kid. But I gained a kid and a father in the same day. These are just that’s-a-lot-to-process tears. I promise that I’m excited.” she said. Steve smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to her brow,

“I understand. Netflix?”

“Netflix.” said Darcy with a nod. She cuddled up to his side as the opening credits of _Scrubs_ began to play.

 

Almost four hours later, Darcy’s phone buzzed, waking her from her catnap. It was from Tony:

Dinner at the Tower at 8?

Darcy turned to Steve, “Dinner with the fam at eight work for you?” she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Steve was still awake, though his eyes were glazed over. He blinked and looked at her,

“Yeah, eight will work.” Darcy texted back an affirmative and rubbed her hands over her face,

“God. I have a father. And I’m pregnant.” She looked at Steve over the tips of her fingers said in a voice muffled by her palms, “He’s going to kill you.”

“Don’t I know it.” said Steve with a sigh. He cuddled up to Darcy, his head beside her abdomen. One of Darcy’s hands fell to her stomach,

“I’m going to be a mom.” Steve reached up and kissed the underside of her breast,

“Only if you want to. And if you do, you’re going to be great.” For one heart-stopping moment, Darcy thought about it, then nodded,

“I want to. For sure, now that you’ve asked three times. But are you…are you okay with that?”

“Yeah,” said Steve with a sleepy smile, “yeah I am.” Darcy sighed and rubbed a hand over her stomach. They were really doing this. She was pregnant. She had a father. She had the makings of a family.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my computer FOREVER and I kept meaning to actually write the family dinner, but I have no ideas for it. If you want to send me an idea, I might be able to jumpstart a second chapter, but for now, this is done.


End file.
